My mate
by Xururu
Summary: Park chanyeol, seorang alpha, seorang pemimpin di negrinya.BAD SUMMARY!/ABO-au!/ Chanbaek/bxb/
1. prologue

**WARNING! THIS STORY CONTENT BxB/GAY/ BOYSLOVE/ 18/** **VIOLENCE**

 **Summary**

 **Park chanyeol, seorang alpha, seorang pemimpin di negrinya.**

 **PAIRING ; Park Chanyeol/Byun Baekhyun**

 **RATE ; M**

 **ABO-au!KINGDOM-au!**

 ** _Note ; In abo world, penuaan umur juga terjadi, tapi sangatlah lambat. Seperti umurnya 20 tahun, tapi fisiknya seperti orang berusia 10 tahun. jadi intinya, jika di dunia manusia berumur 20 tahun, di dunia werewolf baru berumur 10 tahun._**

 **I told u! dont read if u homophobic ok?**

 ** _present_**

_

 ** _Haan's kingdom_**

Ruangan besar, berjejer banyak singgasana, terdapat kurang lebih lima ribu orang didalamnya termasuk para keluarga kerajaan

Suasana sangat mencekam, penduduk yang berada disana bisa mendengar dengan jelas debuman yang entah itu bom atau tembakan dari luar, para keluarga kerajaan duduk disinggasana mereka dengan raut dingin dan datar, berusaha agar tidak panik

Singgasana raja kosong saat ini, itu dikarenakan raja sendiri yang turun tangan menghadapi musuh diluar sana

Jendral Hwang datang tergesah gesah, dengan langkah cepat menghampiri singgah sana perdana menteri, membungkuk kepada seluruh keluarga kerajaan

"Ada apa jendral?" tanya salah satu perdana menteri

"Kurasa ini saat yang tepat mengangkat pangeran menjadi raja" katanya dengan nafas memburu

Seluruh orang disana terkejut bukan main, apalagi para penduduk, mereka langsung berfikir kejadian buruk sudah menimpa

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ini harus cepat perdana menteri!! keadaan diluar sangat kacau!! yang mulia sudah sekarat!!" ucap jendral dengan membungguk hormat

Kepala ia tundukan menghadap singgasana, ada rasa takut dalam dirinya tapi ini bukan saatnya! kerajaannya sedang terkepung! bahkan pasukan kalah telak, pakaian perangnya pun sudah lusuh berlumuran darah dan tanah

"Lancang!! beraninya kau berkata ayah sudah sekarat!!" salah satu pangeran berdiri dari singgasananya dan menunjuk jendral itu dengan telunjuknya

Park chanyeol, Pangeran pertama, berumur 20 tahun

"Tenangkan dirimu pangeran!" permaisuri berteriak dengan mata sudah berkaca kaca

"Mohon ampun permaisuri, hamba hanya bertugas untuk menyampaikan pesan ini dari paduka"

"Jadi ini dititahkan langsung oleh paduka? begitu jendral?" ucap permaisuri tenang dan dijawab anggukan oleh sang jendral

Keadaan menjadi gaduh, para menteri melakukan musyawarah mendadak

"Baiklah" ucap ketua menteri

"Pangeran chanyeol akan menggantikan posisi yang mulia"

 _Dilain tempat, perbatasan kerajaan Haan, tepatnya di kuil Moon goddes_

"Kau harus bertahan ki! kau ha-harus hiks" omega itu menangis tersedu sedu kala mate nya dalam keadaan sekarat didepan matanya

Ia baru saja melahirkan seorang pups dan tiba tiba segerombolan vampire mengepung kuil tempat mereka berada, menghajar babi buta para penjaga kuil, hingga tinggal mereka yang tersisa, dengan Alpha nya yang terluka parah tertusuk reruntuhan kuil

"K-kau har-harus pergi!! cepat!!" ujar alpha itu sembari memegang perutnya

"Ta-tapi" ia terbata bata menjawab

"Cepat!!"

Dengan langkah tertati ia berlari keluar kuil dengan wujud wolf nya, melewati belakang kuil agal tak ada kaum vampire yang mengetahuinya

Entah kenapa pups nya tidak menangis bahkan terlihat damai

Saat sampai di pinggir sungai, ia berubah ke wujud manusianya

"Sayang kau harus bertahan arraso?" ia meletakan pups itu dikeranjang kayu, mengelus sayang anaknya dan mengecup seluruh permukaan wajahnya

"Aku tau kau spesial" ucapnya dengan lembut

Dengan air mata masih menetes deras ia menghanyutkan keranjang kayu itu ke sungai didepannya

"Baekhyun! balaskan dendam kami nak!" teriaknya sambil melihat keranjang itu mulai bergerak menjauhinya

Ia dengan cepat menghapus air matanya dan kembali ke kuil, berharap mate nya masih _ada_ disana

 **E)(O**

 ** _Haan's kingdom_**

 _Aku merasa sebagian diriku hilang_

 _Rasanya hampa_

 _Kapan kau datang?_

 _Membawa perasaan cinta_

 _yang mereka kata_

 _Dapat menyesakan dada?_

 _Dapat merasakan gelitik kupu kupu_

 _diperutku_

 _Atau mungkin perasaan membuncah_

 _seperti ketika bertarung memperebutkan_

 _wilayah_

Dan puisi itu selesai dibuat, chanyeol membaca puisi buatannya ulang, sesekali tersenyum melihatnya. Merasa bangga ia bisa membuat puisi yang menurutnya sangat indah ini

Chanyeol melihat pemandangan sungai didepannya, sudah 20 tahun ia memerintah negrinya, kerajaannya

Ia mengingat betul, bagaimana masa kelam kerajaannya dulu, bahkan dengan dirinya yang baru saja dititahkan menjadi raja harus bisa mencari strategi agar kaum vampire bisa kalah. Ia berhasil walaupun harus menumpahkan darah dimana mana mana, meneteskan air mata kala sebagian rakyat dan prajuritnya tewas ditempat

Setelah kejadian itu ia dengan gerak cepat kembali membangun kerajaannya, mempersempit wilayah agar masyarakatnya lebih mudah terpantau dan membangun benteng kokoh di setiap perbatasannya.

Semua mulai kembali seperti semula, walaupun kekhawatiran masih terasa jelas dalam pikiran chanyeol, _bagaimana kalau kaum vampire menyerang lagi?_

Mencoba positif thinking dengan masalah itu, masalah baru muncul. Ya, chanyeol belum memiliki mate, lebih tepatnya ia belum bertemu dengan matenya, padahal sesuai peraturan kerajaan, seorang raja haruslah memiliki mate

Ia gusah, bingung, dan tertekan secara bersamaan, masyarakat juga ikut merasakannya, bagaimana jika tak ada penerus nantinya?

Chanyeol menghela nafas, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya dipohon yang besar dan rindang

"Heii kapan aku bisa menemukanmu?" gumamnya, meletakan buku dan pena yang ia bawa disamping tubuhnya lalu mencoba memejamkan matanya

 _SREEK SREEK_

Chanyeol langsung membuka matanya kala ia mendengar suara tepat diatasnya

"Shuuut paman jangan berisik aku sedang bersembunyi"

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya tak percaya, disana, diatas pohon terdapat bocah menggunakan tudung lusuh seperti menyembunyikan dirinya, tangannya memegang erat batang kayu, dan duduk sambil mengayunkan kakinya

Chanyeol bangkit, berdiri, ingin melihat lebih jelas bocah diatasnya itu

"Ka-kau? sedang apa kau disana? dan sejak kapan?" tanya chanyeol penasaran

"Heum? baekkie sudah disini sejak paman bergumam seperti ini 'hei kapan aku bisa menemukanmu?' nah seperti itu" bocah itu menampilkan raut seperti chanyeol dan menyamakan suaranya seperti chanyeol tadi

"H-hah?"

"Ck paman ini" bocah itu dengan gampangnya menuruni pohon dan berdiri didepan chanyeol, melepaskan tudungnya dan terpampanglah wajah jelas bocah itu

"Aku baekkie, paman kata nenek kalau dirundung masalah berbagilah dengan orang yang kau sayang, percayalah masalah itu akan terlewati dengan mudahnya, jangan murung sendiri terus! tak baik tau!" ucap bocah yang menyebut dirinya baekkie dengan intonasi serius dan berkacak pinggang

Chanyeol terpengangah ditempat, bocah yang tingginya sampai lehernya ini sangatlah menawan menurutnya, rambutnya ash grey sama seperti rambutnya, bibir merah ranum, dan matanya..iya matanya, chanyeol seperti melihat mahkluk langka sekarang, mata bocah itu berwarna sea blue dan violet, pikirnya bagaimana bisa?

"Ka-kau siapa kau?" tanya chanyeol masi tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat

"Ish kan tadi sudah ku kata, aku baekkie" jawab bocah itu cemberut

"Itu nama aslimu?"

"Tidak, namaku baekhyun tapi panggil saja baekkie agar lebih imut hehe" bocah bernama baekhyun itu menjawab memperlihatkan giginya

Chanyeol langsung memegang dadanya seketika, perasaan aneh apa ini?

"Paman baekkie harus pergi, tak baik omega sepertiku berbicara dengan seorang alpha" ucapan baekhyun membuat chanyeol terkejut kembali, jadi baekhyun omega?

"Bye paman!!" ucapnya lagi dan langsung berlari meninggalkan tempat itu

Chanyeol termenung, setaunya tak pernah ada satupun omega yang berani mendekatinya kecuali ibunya, mereka kata jiwa dominan chanyeol terlalu kuat sampai sampai mereka takut sekali dan juga setau chanyeol tak ada omega yang berani berbicara sejauh tadi dengan seorang alpha. Jadi omega macam apa baekhyun?

"Hufft aku tak perlu memikirkannya, toh kita tak akan bertemu lagi" chanyeol menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya, tak mau ambil pusing persoalan tadi

"Lebih baik aku kembali" monolognya lalu memakai jubah dan mengambil buku penanya

Perlu kalian ketahui, chanyeol tak memakai baju kebesarannya, ia berpenampilan layaknya rakyat biasa, tak heran bocah tadi-baekhyun- tak mengetahuinya

 ** _E)(O_**

"Kakak!" teriak Sehun ketika melihat kakaknya, chanyeol, sedang berada di taman istana berbicara dengan jendral hwang

Park Sehun, 20 tahun, Pangeran ke 3

"Huss jaga sikapmu sehun, kakak sedang berdiskusi dengan jendral, kita tak boleh mengganggu!"

Park jongin, 20 tahun, Pangeran ke 2

"Aduuh habisnya aku rindu dengan kakak, ingin bermain pedang lagi dengannya" Keluh sehun

"Heum, semoga nanti kakak ada waktu untuk kita" timpal jongin dan kembali mmbaca buku ditangannya

Sehun menghela nafas, dia tak seperti jongin yang suka membaca buku, dia lebih suka bermain! tapi jika bermain dengan jongin pasti ujung ujungnya dia akan dibawa ke perpustakaan istana, sungguh menyebalkan

"Aku akan melihat prajurit berlatih saja deh" monolognya, dan dijawab jongin dengan kibasan tangan

"Sehun! Jongin!" dari jauh chanyeol meneriaki nama mereka, membuat sehun tak jadi memutar balik tubuhnya dan senyuman terpantri diwajahnya

"Yess akhirnya kakak ada waktu untuk kita jong!" ucap sehun kegirangan

"Iyaaiyaa" jawab jongin malas

"Kalian kenapa memanggilku? eh tidak, sehun, kenapa kau memanggilku?" tanya chanyeol ketika sehun dan jongin sudah menghampirinya, jendral hwang sudah undur diri, menyisakan mereka bertiga sekarang

"Aku ingin bermain pedang dengan kakak!" ucap sehun

"Aku ingin kakak mengajariku lagi diperpustakaan" ucap jongin

"Jongin itu tidak seru!" protes sehun

"Tapi menurutku itu seru sehun!" jawab jongin tak mau kalah

"Tidak seru!"

"Seru!"

"Tida-"

"Stop!!" teriak chanyeol, berusaha melerai kedua adiknya

"Akan kubagi waktunya, sekarang aku akan menemani sehun bermain pedang baru aku akan menemui mu jongin, diperpustakan" ucap chanyeol setelah menghela nafasnya

"Asiik!" jawab mereka bersamaan, selepasnya mereka berlari, jongin kearah perpustakaan sementara sehun ke area latihan pedang

"Ayo kakak!" teriak sehun

Chanye tersenyum, ia ingin senyum mereka tidak, lebih tepatnya seluruh masyarakatnya, keluarganya, selalu terpantri di wajah mereka. Jujur, untuk menghilangkan trauma atas tragedi 'itu' sangatlah susah

E)(O

"Nenek aku bawa daging rusa!" teriak baekhyun didepan gubuknya, lalu masuk kesana meletakkan bungkusan berisi daging itu diatas meja kayunya

"Benarkah?" orang yang dipanggil nenek itu keluar dari arah belakang gubuk itu, menghampiri baekhyun

"Kau tak berbohong? bagaimana bisa?" tanya nya

"Aku mencu, eh maksudku aku membelinya hehe" jawab baekhyun bohong

"Aku tau kau berbohong baekkie, cepat katakan yang sejujurnya sayang"

"Aku mencuri nek" jawab baekhyun lesu

Nenek itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

"Kembalikan"

"Tapi neek"

"Kembalikan baekhyun"

"Okeoke"

dengan lesu baekhyun mengambil kembali bungkusan daging rusa itu, lalu pergi keluar gubuk

E)(O

"Jendral hwang, ketika kita sedang bersama seorang omega dan dada kita langsung berdenyut merasa aneh, pertanda apa itu?" tanya chanyeol pada jendral hwang. Mereka sedang melihat sehun yang asik memainkan pedangnya, latihan dengan para prajurit

"Kau benar merasakannya yang mulia?!" jendral hwang terkejut

"Iya benar, memang kenapa?" tanya chanyeol penasaran

"Tidak salah lagi dia mate mu!" jawab jendral hwang dengan raut muka senang

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya

benarkah? apa mungkin?

E)(O

"Paman?" ucap baekhyun, kala menemukan chanyeol yang bersandar di pohon, seperti kemarin

Heii baekhyun kesini hampir setiap hari, dia menyukai tempat ini dan dijadikan tempat menenangkan dirinya, tapi sejak kemarin 'paman' ini selalu kesini, membuat baekhyun terheran heran

"Hai baekhyun" chanyeol langsung bangkit, berdiri dihadapan baekhyun tak lupa pula senyum ia sunggingkan

"Ha-hai, paman kenapa kemari lagi?"

"Hanya bosan, euum baekhyun aku tak suka bertele tele, jadi bolehkah aku mengetahui dimana rumahmu?" tanya chanyeol to the point

"Ha-hah? un-untuk apa?"

"Hanya beritahu dimana rumahmu baekkie"

Entah kenapa baekhyun sedikit bergidik ngeri mendengar jawaban chanyeol, suaranya benar benar berat, menunjukan sisi dominannya yang kental

"O-okeh" ucapnya terbata, lalu merubah wujudnya menjadi wolf untuk mempercepat langkah

Chanyeol dibuat terkejut lagi, wujud wolf baekhyun berwarna putih bersih, membuat chanyeol lagi lagi memegang dadanya

"Dia muncul lagi" monolognya, lalu merubah dirinya menjadi wolf juga

Wolf chanyeol berwarna hitam pekat, matanya pun hitam pekat, sangat besar ketimbang wolf baekhyun, membuat omega manis itu sedikit mengalihkan tatapannya dari wujud wolf chanyeol

 **TBC**

HAII GUUYS IMA BACK! hueee maafkan cerita gaje ini:') jangan berharap lebih sama cerita ini yaw:') karena dipastikan akan diupdate kalo lagi mood sama punya ide:')

mind to reviews? kali aja typo bertebaran(?) atau ada yang ingin dipertanyakan(?)


	2. matones

**WARNING! THIS STORY CONTENT BxB/GAY/ BOYSLOVE/ 18/** **VIOLENCE**

 **Summary**

 **Park chanyeol, seorang alpha, seorang pemimpin di negrinya.**

 **PAIRING ; Park Chanyeol/Byun Baekhyun**

 **RATE ; M**

 **ABO-au!KINGDOM-au!**

 ** _Note ; In abo world, penuaan umur juga terjadi, tapi sangatlah lambat. Seperti umurnya 20 tahun, tapi fisiknya seperti orang berusia 10 tahun. jadi intinya, jika di dunia manusia berumur 20 tahun, di dunia werewolf baru berumur 10 tahun._**

 **I told u! dont read if u homophobic ok?**

 ** _present_**

"Hei, kau tau? raja yang sekarang itu sangatlah baik dan dermawan"

"Aku tau, bahkan dia mencabut peraturan tata krama di kerajaan tentang menghormatinya layaknya tuhan, ia ingin dihormati layaknya keluarga"

"benarkah? tau darimana kau?"

"Aku kan punya kenalan pelayan di istana ck"

"Dan rumornya, raja sering menyamar menjadi rakyat, entah untuk tujuan apa"

"Kupikir tujuannya untuk patroli, atau menemukan mate nya mungkin?"

"Huss jangan asal membicarakan perihal itu!"

"E-ehehe aku keceplosan"

Baekhyun hanya melihat dari atas pohon, dua omega yang sedang berbincang dibawah, pikirannya entah berkelana kemana

"benarkah alpha ku sebaik itu?" monolognya

Kedua omega tadi pergi dari tempat itu, dan baekhyun turun dari pohon

"Aku tidak peduli, toh aku sudah menolaknya" monolognya lagi kala sudah berdiri tegap, ingin meninggalkan tempat itu juga

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"Ya-yang mulia?" nenek baekhyun berucap gugup, kala melihat seorang alpha yang ia yakini penguasa di negrinya ini_

 _Ia tahu, sebab dulu bertemu dengannya, ia yang menjadi tabib, ditugaskan untuk mengobati keluarga istana yang terluka, dan dia sang raja baru, yang pakaiannya lusuh dengan darah dan tanah sehabis pertempuran_

 _"A-apa?" baekhyun terkejut, yang baekhyun tau adalah ia hanya mengenalkan seorang paman yang ingin tau rumahnya, dia tak tau ternyata paman ini adalah raja di negrinya_

 _"Nenek kau membuat penyamaranku terbongkar" ucap chanyeol sembari menyunggingkan senyuman_

 _"Jadi benar?" ucap baekhyun, dan rahangnya seperti jatuh ketika chanyeol menjawab dengan anggukan kepala_

 _"Pa-paduka, untuk apa kerumah kami? apa cucu ku membuat masalah?" tanya nya_

 _"A-ah tidak, lebih baik ayo masuk ke gubuk kami dulu, tak baik berbicara diluar sini" lanjut nenek baekhyun_

 _"Tak usah nek, aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau baekhyun sepertinya mate ku" ucap chanyeol. Ia memang seperti itu, tak suka bertele tele_

 _"A-apa?!" baekhyun terkejut bukan main_

 _"Tidak! aku tidak mau!" tolak baekhyun dan langsung berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua_

 _"Ba-baekhyun!" neneknya ingin mengejar, tapi tertahan kala ada tangan yang menghalangi jalannya_

 _"Tak apa nek, aku juga ingin berbicara empat mata denganmu" ucap chanyeol dengan senyuman masih menghiasi wajahnya_

 ** _flashback off_**

Jendral Hwang ingin tertawa kala mendengar cerita dari raja nya ini, ia memaklumi juga, karena walau bagaimanapun ini adalah kali pertama rajanya berurusan dengan 'hati'

"Yang mulia, saranku kau harus mendekati baekhyun dulu, buat ia nyaman bersamamu" sarannya

Chanyeol yang sedang duduk diruang kerjanya sembari melihat pemandangan dari luar jendela menoleh kearah jendral hwang

"Haruskah seperti itu? bukankah seharusnya baekhyun senang memiliki mate seperti aku?" tanya chanyeol penasaran

"Pfft, maafkan aku yang mulia tapi menurutku ini lucu" jawab jendral hwang sembari menutupi mulutnya dengan kepalan tangannya

Chanyeol mengernyit, apa yang lucu?

"Apa yang lucu?"

"Pertama, kau kacau karena memikirkan baekhyun, padahal yang kutahu kau selalu tenang dan tegas saat menjalani tugas"

Itu benar, bahkan tumpukan berkas laporan belum ada yang chanyeol baca, dan saat rapat antar mentri ia hanya termenung, dan hanya sesekali menjawab kala ia disuruh menyatakan pendapatnya

"Kedua, dengan adanya omega seperti baekhyun membuktikan tak semua omega tunduk padamu"

Ya, tak pernah ada omega yang seberani itu padanya, bahkan menolak keinginannya, hanya baekhyun

"Ketiga, kau orangnya selalu terburu buru yang mulia, biarkan alur berjalan dengan sendirinya, mungkin baekhyun terkejut kala kau terus terang berkata dia mate mu, mungkin baekhyun juga punya alasan tersendiri menolakmu"

Benarkah? pikir chanyeol

"Lagipula kau belum mengetahui jelas latar belakang baekhyun, bagaimana keluarganya, bagaimana kesehariannya, bagaimana sifatnya, tapi kau malah segera ingin 'mengikat'nya"

Chanyeol berfikir, mungkin memang ini salahnya

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Coba saja mulai dengan pertemanan"

 ** _E)(O_**

Jadi dihari berikutnya chanyeol kembali menyamar menjadi seorang 'paman' menunggu dibawah pohon, tepi sungai, tempat dimana baekhyun selalu berada setiap hari

Dan itu benar, baekhyun datang, dengan pakaian yang biasa ia kenakan

"Baekhyun" panggil chanyeol kala melihat si mungil

"Aku tak mau bertemu denganmu yang mulia, jadi kumohon tinggalkan aku, atau-"

"Aku hanya ingin berbicara padamu sebentar, aku tak akan memaksa, sungguh!" sergah chanyeol, menampilkan raut kesungguhannya

"Atau aku yang akan pergi" lalu baekhyun berbalik, meninggalkan tempat itu dan chanyeol yang berdiri mematung disana

Chanyeol itu pantang menyerah, maka dari itu hari berikutnya ia datang kembali dan menunggu baekhyun lagi

"Baek, dengarkan aku dulu"

Baekhyun tak menjawab dan langsung meninggalkan tempat itu

Hari berikutnya

"Baek aku hany-"

Baekhyun kembali berbalik badan

Hari berikutnya lagi

"Baek ak-"

lagi, baekhyun berbalik badan, hingga tak terasa sudah satu minggu baekhyun bersikap seperti itu pada chanyeol, membuat raja itu kehilangan kesabarannya

"Baek dengarkan aku dulu!" chanyeol dengan gerak cepat menggenggam tangan baekhyun, sampai pemiliknya merintih kesakitan

"A-akhh"

"Dengarkan aku dulu baekhyun!" ucap chanyeol dengan nada tinggi

Dengan perlahan baekhyun membalik badannya, dan terpampanglah mata bulan sabit yang sedang berkaca kaca itu

"Hikss, alphaku kejam hikss" isaknya

"Ma-maafkan ak-aku baekhyun, aku tak sengaja sungguh!" chanyeol berubah panik, ia baru sadar membentak sekaligus menyakiti omeganya ini

Tapi tunggu, tadi baekhyun bilang apa? alphaku? tak salah dengarkan chanyeol? ooh demi moon goddes hatinya menjerit senang sekarang

"Hueee yang sakit bukan tangannya! kau tadi membentakku, hueee kejaaam hiks" ia kembali merengek

"O-oke maafkan aku nee?" chanyeol menjawab dengan senyuman, ntahlah ia hanya merasakan senang sekarang

Dengan perlahan chanyeol menarik tubuh baekhyun agar masuk kedekapannya, membiarkan si mungil terisak di dadanya

"Maafkan aku" bisiknya lirih ke kuping baekhyun

Jangan tanya seperti apa wajah baekhyun sekarang, ia bahkan sulit bernafas

"Maukah kau berbicara denganku sebentar?" tanya chanyeol saat tak lagi mendengar isakan baekhyun

Baekhyun gugup sekarang, ia sudah memikirkan ini selama seminggu, dan inilah jawabannya

"Aku bersedia menjadi mate mu, alpha ku" baekhyun mendongak, menatap langsung manik mata chanyeol

"Itu bag- tunggu tunggu apa aku tak salah dengar?" chanyeol melepas pelukan mereka, dengan mata membulat sempurna, memegang kedua lengan baekhyun, meminta kepastian

"It-itu benar, ta-tapi aku punya dua syarat!" jawab baekhyun tegas

"Apa?"

"Pertama, aku ingin nenek ikut bersamaku ke istana! aku tak bisa hidup tanpa nenek" ucapnya mendramatisir

"Hei aku pasti akan membawa nenek ke istana tanpa kau minta, dia kan akan menjadi bagian keluargaku, dan keluargaku harus ada di istana semua" jawab chanyeol dengan senyuman

"Benarkah?"

"Untuk apa aku berbohong?" jawab chanyeol meyakinkan

"Lalu apa syarat keduanya?"

"Biarkan aku tinggal digubuk dalam satu bulan, walau bagimanapun nanti kehidupanku akan berubah, dan pasti aku akan merindukan suasana yang sekarang" ucap baekhyun sembari mempoutkan bibirnya

"Syarat diterima" jawab chanyeol sembari mendekap kembali baekhyun

Lalu ia merenggangkan dekapan itu, melihat manik baekhyun yang sedang melihatnya pula

"Kau pendek" ucap chanyeol

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya lagi, pendek, ia tak suka dikatai pendek

"Kau imut, daaan aku suka" lanjut chanyeol tak tahan untuk tertawa

Detik berikutnya dengan berani chanyeol menempelkan bibir tebalnya ke bibir ranum baekhyun, sang omega hanya diam mematung dibuatnya, dan sang alpha, ketika merasa tidak ada perlawanan lebih gencar mengulum bibir itu, tak ada gerakan dari baekhyun sampai ia memukul dada chanyeol, ia kehabisan nafas

Sehabis kecupan dalam, chanyeol menarik dirinya, melihat baekhyun yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus

"Ciuman pertamaku" lirih baekhyun

"Itu bagus" jawab chanyeol sembari mengusak rambut baekhyun

 **E)(O**

Chanyeol tersenyum kembali kala mengingat seluruh kejadian hari ini, dari pagi hingga petang ia selalu bersama baekhyun, dari mengajarinya berburu di hutan (penyebab baekhyun selalu mencuri/membeli daging di pasar), memakan hasil buruan bersama sampai diakhiri dengan tidur siang dibawah pohon tempat mereka pertama kali bertemu, chanyeol yang menjadikan paha baekhyun sebagai bantal sembari memeluk erat dirinya, sedangkan baekhyun tertidur dengan bersandar di pohon

"Yang mulia?" panggilan jendral hwang membuyarkan lamunan indahnya, ia baru sadar sedang berada di rapat mingguan dengan perdana menteri

"Jadi bagaimana keputusan anda dengan sektor f ?" tanya jendral hwang

"A-ah tambahkan para prajurit disana, perdagangan gelap juga rentan akan penyusup, jadi kita harus berhati hati" jawabnya

"Baiklah, omong omong aku mendengarnya dari jendral hwang, bagaimana dengan omega mu yang mulia?" tanya salah satu menteri

"Dia baik perdana menteri" jawab chanyeol dengan senyuman

"Itu bagus, dan akan lebih bagus kalau kau cepat cepat mengikatnya"

Chanyeol berubah datar

"Aku sudah bilang, dia mengajukan syarat dan aku sangat mematuhi syarat itu, tolong tidak untuk mempermasalahkannya lagi"

"Baiklah baiklah"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, lalu memasang senyuman lagi, yang ia pikirkan hanya, bagaimana hari esok? apa yang akan dilakukannya bersama baekhyun esok? dan dia tidak sabar untuk semua itu

 **E)(O**

"Baekhyun" panggil chanyeol ketika sudah berada di depan gubuk

"Alphaku!" baekhyun membuka pintu kayu itu, dan terpampanglah mukanya yang selepas tidur, mengucek matanya dan langsung menubruk kala ia mengetahui didepan ada alphanya, chanyeol

Chanyeol suka, bagaimana baekhyun yang selalu menyebutnya 'alphaku' ia seperti menegaskan kalau dirinya miliknya, begitu sebaliknya. Oleh karena itu chanyeol tersenyum sembari membalas pelukan baekhyun

"Kenapa kau datang pagi sekali alphaku?" tanya baekhyun

Ini masih pagi sekali, bahkan sang mentari belum terlihat sepenuhnya, itu membuat chanyeol tertawa akan tingkah dirinya, dia terlalu rindu dengan omega di depannya sampai tak bisa menahan diri untuk segera menemuinya

"Heum, aku hanya merindukanmu, apa tidak boleh?" tanya chanyeol balik

"E-eh" baekhyun langsung membenamkan mukanya di dada chanyeol, ia malu sungguh

"Lucunyaa, oh iya baekhyun, dimana nenek?" chanyeol gemas, mengayun ayunkan tubuh baekhyun kesana kemari

"Nenek setiap pagi selalu ke kuil moon goddes, membuat persembahan" jawab baekhyun

"Oh seperti itu"

"Alphaku, kau ingin masuk kedalam gubuk atau bagaimana? jujur aku masih mengantuk" ucapnya dengan nada sedih

Chanyeol tersenyum, baekhyun itu terlalu polos, dan penuh kejujuran, tindakannya juga membuat chanyeol selalu memikirkannya setiap saat

"Ayo kita kedalam, aku akan menemanimu kembali tidur" jawab chanyeol

"Yeay!"

E)(O

"Alphaku, apa tak apa kau tidur di gubuk ini?" tanya baekhyun

Chanyeol itu dari istana, disana ia selalu dilayani, tidur di kamarnya yang seluas gubuk baekhyun, bahkan mungkin lebih luas kamarnya, tidur di kasur ukuran king size nya, tapi sekarang ia tidur di gubuk yang ranjangnya pun sangat sempit untuk dua orang. Baekhyun memikirkan itu sedaritadi

"Tak apa, aku juga terbiasa tidur seperti ini bahkan aku pernah tidur hanya beralaskan rumput dan langit langit malam" jawabnya sembari memeluk baekhyun, mengecupi pucuk kepalanya

"Benarkah? waaah hebaat, bagaimana rasanya tidur diluar? banyak nyamuk tidak?" baekhyun terlihat antusias, ia memang ingin sekali tidur sembari melihat bintang bintang di langit, tapi itu belum bisa terwujud mengingat neneknya yang selalu protektif padanya

"Hahaaha, diluar tentu saja banyak nyamuk baekhyun" chanyeol menjawab sembari tertawa, heii pertanyaan macam apa itu? sungguh baekhyun benar benar polos menurutnya

Baekhyun menampakan raut datarnya lalu melepas pelukan chanyeol, membalikkan badannya sehingga sekarang baekhyun memunggungi chanyeol, dan membuat raja itu heran

"Kenapa baek?" tanya nya bingung

"Tawa mu seram" jawab baekhyun dengan santainya

"O-oh"

 **E)(O**

Ini sudah tiga minggu, seminggu lagi chanyeol akan membawa baekhyun ke istana, chanyeol sungguh senang, bahkan ia menyuruh para pelayan membuat istana menjadi semenarik mungkin, aah juga persiapan pernikahan mereka sudah dirancang, bahkan beritanya sudah tersebar keseluruh penjuru negri, raja mereka akan menikah, dan penduduk bersorak riang merayakannya, walaupun mereka belum tau seperti apa mate raja mereka

"Jongin, akhir akhir ini kakak terlihat gembira sekali, apa itu karena pernikahan pernikahan itu ya? memang pernikahan itu apa sih?" tanya sehun penasaran

"Katanya itu, euum ituu pokoknya nanti kakak bersanding dengan mate nya, merayakan seperti pesta, nah nanti sehabis itu kita punya ponakan deh" jawab jongin polosnya

"Ooh seperti itu"

"Jongin, memang mate kakak seperti apa?"

"Ya seperti itu"

Sehun menampilkan raut datarnya, menurutnya jongin yang sedang membaca dua kali lipat lebih menyebalkan ketimbang biasanya

E)(O

Pagi ini chanyeol berjalan dengan hati gembira, ia ingin bertemu dengan baekhyun hari ini, memberi tahu persiapan penyambutan sekaligus pernikahan mereka sembilan puluh persen sudah dirancang, hanya menunggu baekhyun menyesuaikan dengan 'gaun' nya nanti

Gubuk baekhyun berada didalam hutan, menyendiri, chanyeol belum pernah menanyakan kenapa bisa seperti itu, ia hanya tau baekhyun separuh jiwanya, yaa mungkin terlihat berlebihan, tapi dia tak perduli, baekhyun selalu membuatnya nyaman dan ia suka itu

"Baekhyun" panggilnya ketika sudah berada di depan gubuk

Tak ada jawaban, padahal biasanya omega mungil itu akan langsung menubruknya dengan sebuah pelukan, mencoba berfikir positif, mungkin dia dan neneknya sedang pergi

Tapi pikiran itu kandas kala sore sudah tiba dan belum ada tanda tanda kemunculan baekhyun ataupun neneknya, chanyeol mulai khawatir sekarang

Dan ditengah kekhawatirannya baekhyun muncul, dengan bajunya robek dimana mana, dan tak lupa pula matanya mengeluarkan buliran air. Chanyeol langsung berlari menghampirinya

"Kau kenapa?! siapa yang berbuat seperti ini?! baekhyun katakan?!" chanyeol mengguncang pundak baekhyun, emosinya bahkan meluap luap sekarang

"Hikss nenek" ucap baekhyun lirih

"Baekhyun katakan semuanya!"

"Hikss neneeek hiks hiks neneek" baekhyun malah berteriak

Chanyeol yang merasa omeganya disakiti langsung mengeluarkan aura gelap, ia emosi sekarang, dan tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya jika sudah seperti ini

"Baekhyun ceritakan!" perintah chanyeol

"Hueee alphaku membentaaaak"

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun terkejut, suasana hatinya sedang kacau, tapi alphanya itu malah membentaknya

"Hiks hiks tadi kami ke kuil moon goddes, tau tau disana ada segerombolan yang menghadang, la-lalu nenek diambil, terus nenek suruh aku lari, tapi mereka bisa mengejar aku cepat da-dan mereka-"

"Mereka kenapa?" tanya chanyeol tegas

"Me-mereka i-ingin me-mela-melakukan 'itu' padaku" jawab baekhyun dengan tertunduk, ia tak berani memandang mata alpha nya sekarang

"Ikut aku ke istana!" Chanyeol menarik baekhyun dengan tak sabarnya

Ia ingin menghajar siapa saja yang berani mengganggu omega mungilnya

E)(O

"Waah" baekhyun terpengangah ketika melihat istana

Ia sering melihat istana dari luar, tapi tak tau didalam istana akan tampak lebih indah

Omong-omong ia digendong alphanya ala piggy back, karena selama perjalanan baekhyun menangis uring uringan, membuat emosi chanyeol kembali memuncak, entahlah ia tak bisa melihat baekhyun seperti ini

"Alphaku kau akan menjemput nenek kan?" tanya baekhyun

Chanyeol menenangkannya dengan berjanji akan membawa nenek baekhyun pulang, dan itu berhasil membuat dia tak terisak terus menerus

"Aku berjanji baek"

"Eum, aku sayang dirimu" baekhyun mengeratkan pegangannya di leher chanyeol, membuat raja itu tersenyum tipis kemudian

TBC

Akhirnyaaaaaaa tbc:') gais gais btw yaa btw baek tuh fisiknya kayak anak masih 10 thn gaiisss, sehun sama jongin jugaaa, makanya jangan salah me bikin watak mereka bertiga kayak bocah polos unch unch gituu, 20 thn cmn usia mereka doang heuu

Nah buat chanyeol, dia umurnya 40 thn (tua gwelah) tp fisiknya itu kayak abg umur 20 thn gitcyuu, naah makanya karena dia udh tuaa penduduk sama keluarga istana itu panik, dikira chanyeol gapunya mate. gitcyuu

Konflik nya ringan kok gaiis, soalnya acu mau bikin adegan chanbaek fluff itu banyak unchh, sabar yaw

Kesalahan bisa di korek, cari aja pasti banyak yg typo heuu


End file.
